


Their Time

by mustachio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter doesn't feel right unless they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Time

Tamaki spends all of one winter night with his family before he decides that he doesn’t like spending winter nights with his family. They all sit under the kotatsu together and laugh and talk about what’s going on in their lives – even his grandmother seems to be having a good time! But it doesn’t feel right for Tamaki. This may have been his dream for the majority of his life, but it feels wrong to be here with them.

Although he may not seem like it, what with his fascination with all things that aren’t part of his usual life style, but Tamaki is most definitely a creature of habit. He hates change. Change usually means that something will be lost in the transition and he hates that. So maybe it’s not really the change that he hates – it’s more the losing that almost always comes with it. That’s why he excuses himself from the kotatsu early, says that he has some homework that he has to get to and goes up to his room to go to bed early. He has no homework, just an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and no ideas as to why it’s there.

The next day he tells his family that he can’t sit under the kotatsu with them. Kyouya has called and asked him to come over and maybe do homework together and drink tea. His family doesn’t believe him, but let him go anyway because it’s not that they don’t believe that Tamaki will be going over there – no, they believe that much – they just don’t believe that Tamaki hadn’t just invited himself over.

They’re not wrong in thinking that, and it’s a mild annoyance for Kyouya when he opens the door and sees the blonde there, but there’s not much protest other than a sigh before he turns around and walks up to his room. Tamaki shuts the door behind him, takes off his shoes, and runs up to Kyouya’s room where the kotatsu is and sits in his usual spot with his usual cup of tea and talks and talks and talks about the day’s events (even the ones they experienced together) while Kyouya does his homework. Tamaki will get to his own homework at some point tonight when he’s back at home and still to jittery after a night spent with his best friend to go to sleep.

After the third night of this happening , his family doesn’t ask again if Tamaki wants to sit under the kotatsu with them. They know he’ll be going over to the Ootori mansion to spend the night with Kyouya and that’s fine. Tamaki is happy when he goes over there and when Tamaki is happy, everyone is happy.

Kyouya never invites Tamaki and Tamaki never asks to come over, but neither really think of this fact. It’s a ritual they have, this whole sitting under the kotatsu business, and not a ritual either cares to break. But tonight, while their sitting under the kotatsu, Tamaki has an idea. He’s been researching things that commoners do in the snow and tonight seems like a particularly good night to try out the one called ‘Snow Angels’. It’s pretty outside and Kyouya seems to be in good spirits today so why not share his findings?

As fate would have it, Kyouya has no interest in snow angels. He knows what they are and has no desire to lie in the dirty snow and get it all over his nice clothes and hair. As fate would also have it, even the Shadow King is no match for Tamaki’s puppy dog eyes and pout and in less than two minutes Tamaki has convinced Kyouya to come outside with him. It would take a little more convincing once they were out there to actually get him to make even one angel.

Tamaki falls back in the snow and it hurts for a second because he’s still falling onto the hard ground, but he pays this no mind. He’s much too excited for that.

“Lay down, Kyouya! You can’t make any angels like that!”

Kyouya just stares at Tamaki like he has three heads, until his sleeve is pulled a total of three times and suddenly his defenses have decided that it’s time for a break. They always seem to need a break just when Tamaki arrives on the scene.

He’s slow to lie down, but that’s okay. As long as he’s doing so Tamaki is happy, or so he thinks until he notices that Kyouya isn’t even in the right position.

“No! You have to have your arms and legs spread out like this and then move them back and forth!”

Tamaki demonstrates and Kyouya rolls his eyes, but follows his friend’s lead and eventually making a snow angel. It takes a full ten minutes for Tamaki to be convinced that the angels are okay and they can get up off the floor now. He’s happy with the final product when he looks at it from above. It almost looks like the angels are holding hands, and maybe he shouldn’t be so happy about snow angels made by him and his male best friend looking like their doing that, but it’s okay. It’s okay because it’s Kyouya and Kyouya is one of his most important people.

Tamaki notices Kyouya looking over at the window of his house and Tamaki’s eyes follow, only to see Kyouya’s father standing right there. It makes Tamaki feel nervous and his heart starts beating ten times faster because he knows that childish things like this are a huge disgrace in his eyes. But he shouldn’t focus on that, can’t focus on that because he wants Kyouya to be happy and if he’s not happy how can he make Kyouya happy? Tamaki notices some snow in Kyouya’s hair and takes a step closer to brush it away and that doesn’t help Tamaki’s heart slow down because at this distance, he is suddenly very aware that Kyouya really is kind of beautiful.

He’s always known that his best friend is good looking – if he hadn’t been they wouldn’t have started they Host Club together! – But right now it’s a different kind of beautiful. It’s something that he doesn’t often see and now that he thinks about it, he really only ever sees it when they’re together. Tamaki has never been very good at reading things like that, though, and he can’t quite place what it is exactly that makes him seem different right now.

They go back inside and have tea and soon it’s late enough that Tamaki should be getting home. On the way outside when he’s walking to the car that his driver has brought up, he notices that the angels are still there. Snow has started falling again, but it’s not enough to cover them up quite yet and he’s glad that he got to see them one more time before they were covered up for the night.

There’s one night where Tamaki gets sick and he’s not allowed out of the house until he feels better and he can’t help but think that maybe he should be spending more time with Haruhi, his girlfriend, the one he’s supposed to be in love with, but what he really feels guilty for is not being able to spend time with Kyouya tonight. He hasn’t seen Haruhi all winter aside from club activities and classes when he’s not training with his grandmother and father for taking over the business, but it’s Kyouya that he thinks of tonight. He can’t bring himself to feel guilty for this, either, which worries him a little, but that worry completely disappears when Kyouya comes over to give him his homework and fill him in on the day’s events. There will be no kotatsu for them tonight, but at least they get to be together, if only for a little while.

The next day Tamaki feels as good as new and he proposes a sleep over to Kyouya to make up for not being able to see each other very much the night before. It seems a tad excessive that Tamaki can’t go one night without being at Kyouya’s house, but neither of them has any real complaints until it comes to deciding who sleeps where.

“You can sleep on the floor. It’ll be just like a commoner sleep over.”

In this instant, Tamaki doesn’t want to try something from the commoner lifestyle, but Kyouya is already letting him sleep over and he knows that he can’t ask for more than that. He’s almost certain that asking to share the bed would be overstepping his boundaries.

The next morning is Sunday so they have no school and no obligations to their family and Tamaki suggests that maybe they could go shopping. Tamaki was running out of clothes for the winter and they wouldn’t even have to go to a commoner store! They could go to a store meant for the children of wealthy families like them and it wouldn’t be so bad, except that Kyouya doesn’t really care for shopping. Still, he’d go to make Tamaki happy. He does that a lot – goes along with ideas that he doesn’t really like just to make Tamaki happy. He doesn’t have to question why, he knows why. It’s just a matter of Tamaki realizing it.

The store isn’t anything special, but it’s big and has a good variety of things to choose from. The ceilings are low and Tamaki hits his hand on it when he stretches and pouts because it did hurt a little. He takes a step towards a shirt nearby and calls Kyouya over.

“Kyouya, Kyouya, look look!”

Kyouya takes his time walking over and glances at the shirt. It’s nothing spectacular and he moves his glance over to Tamaki for a possibly explanation on why he needed to stop what he was doing to look at it, but Tamaki isn’t looking at him. He’s looking at the ground, apparently in deep thought, which he has to admit is a strange look for Tamaki, but Tamaki has been realizing things and thinking that he would like to try things that maybe he shouldn’t want to try, but he does. After spending an entire winter with Kyouya he’s realized things that maybe he never wanted to realize, but he can’t be bothered to feel guilty about it because he’s made the resolve to do something about it, even if it’s not something that can be permanent.

That’s why Tamaki only takes a quick look at the mistletoe that he’d hit his hand on the ceiling to set up and just kisses Kyouya right there in the middle of the store. It’s not rough or particularly passionate, but it’s soft and it feels wonderful and it makes him happy, doubly so when he feels Kyouya responding. He doesn’t even think Kyouya noticed the mistletoe, but that’s okay. Tamaki had planned on doing this, tiny green plant or not.

Neither of them thinks of the fact that Tamaki has a girlfriend or any of the reasons that this could never work out. They just kiss for a good three seconds before Tamaki pulls away and grabs Kyouya’s hand. They walk out of the store holding hands and maybe that’s not a good idea for them to do when there are so many reasons this would never work out as easily as they’d like, but that’s okay.

“When we get back we should make snow angels and maybe have a snowball fight and try and make a snow man!”

There will be things for them to think about later, but those are things that can wait for later. Right now, everything is as it should be. Later, they can think about ways to make this last and ways to make it all work without any sort of problems from other people. 

Right now, they can go home, and make snow angels, and sit under kotatsus, and drink tea, and be happy.


End file.
